


Will you Come?

by HolmesC1165



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesC1165/pseuds/HolmesC1165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go off to a crime scene and encounter some thing new to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you Come?

"We will be there." Said Sherlock, turning his phone off and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Yes, four murder!" Said Sherlock jumping up from his chair and running to put his coat on.

"Do you want me to come as well?" Asked John turning in his chair to watch his tall friend tie his scarf around his neck.

"Well, yes. But if you want to stay home and watch telly, then it's fine with me." Said Sherlock with attitude.

"Fine. I will then." Said John a little hurt. He turned in his chair and took a drink from his mug of tea. Sherlock pulled his coat on in a huff. He didn't say bye, he just walked out the door and down the stairs.

John sighed when he heard him on the stairs. John did want to go but he would like Sherlock to ask him to come instead of assuming that he was coming.

"Are you not coming, John?"

"Shit! What sherlock?" Said John after jumping out of his skin.

"Well, are you coming with me?"

"Are you going to ask me if I want to go next time?"

"Fine. Just hurry up!" Said Sherlock as he walked over to John and handed him his coat.  
_______________________

John stood up and away from the mans dead body. Sherlock was going off on how he died and how he was fighting with his girlfriend before he died. John would normally listen but  
something was off, he felt like someone was watching the crime scene.

"Sherlock-" Sherlock cut John off with a look of annoyance.

"Sorry but I'm going to have look around." Said John looking from Sherlock to Lestrade. Sherlock huffed and returned to talking about the four victims. Lestrade gave John a worried look but John waved it off. John walked down the small ally that they were in, John pulled the hand gun out that he always had with him when he went to crime scenes with Sherlock. He held it in his left hand, close to his head as he looked down the small door ways that were leading into the buildings that in closed him and the people he left behind him.

BANG!!BANG!!!!

Sherlock looked up from the body to the sound of gun shots. His mind went straight to John.

"Which way did John go?" He asked as he moved behind some trash bins.

"He went that way." Said Lestrade as he pointed in the direction of the gun shots. He to was now pulling out his gun and aiming it down the ally way. The shots stopped and the ally went deadly silent. They held their breaths for a moment before they seen John running down the ally toward them. Sherlock jumped out from behind the bins that he was sitting behind and ran toward John.

"Get down, you idiot!" John yelled at Sherlock as he pulled him into a door way.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Sherlock as he started to run his hands down John's shoulders but stopped and ran his eyes down instead. John put his hand over Sherlock's mouth and nodded.

The door way was small so their bodies were pressed together as they tried to breath slowly and quietly. John poked his head around the corner to see where the shooter was now. He didn't see the face of the person who shot at him but she was not a very good shot. He couldn't see her but he knew she was still there. He looked down the other end of the ally and could see the detectives aimed in the same direction as him. He had to get to them but he wouldn't let Sherlock get hurt. He thought of how they should get back to the group when he had an idea.

"Sherlock, I need you to listen to me." Whispered John as he took his hand away from Sherlock's mouth; Sherlock nodded. "We are going to move down the ally. I'm going out first and I need you to move in front of me with your head down." Sherlock nodded even though he disliked the idea of John being his shield.  
John got ready to move when more shots were fired. John was pulled back into the door way by Sherlock.

"John...What if you're shot?" Whispered Sherlock, with his hands lightly on John's neck.

"Sherlock, I can handle that but I'm not letting you get hurt so get ready to move." Said John as he moved back to the opening of the door way. John grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him in front of himself. They ran down the ally (Only a few more feet now) Thought John as he felt something warm run down his leg and side. He pushed Sherlock forward aas he fell to the ground. Lestrade grabbed Sherlock and pulled him behind the trash bins where he was kneeling.

"JOHN!!" Yelled Sherlock as he looked behind him to see John laying facedown on the ground. His gun had flown from his hand when he hit the ground, now it was beside Sherlock. He grabbed it and ran to John's side, he kept the gun aimed down the ally.

"What are you doing? Get behind the bins, Sherlock!" Said John as Sherlock bent down beside him.

"I'm not leaving you, John. Where are you hurt?" Asked Sherlock with his voice shaking.

"I was shot in my right leg and the left side of my stomach, I don't think the bullet hit any vital organs." Said John but his voice was drowned out by shots and a yell from down the ally.

"I think I got her." Said Sherlock as he lowered the gun that was in his hand. A few people from behind the two of them, went forward to get the shooter. Sherlock put the gun down and turned to John who was now bleeding heavily from his leg and stomach.

"John! What... Tell me what to do."

"Tie off the wound in my leg and turn me over." Said John, turning his head to look at Sherlock. Sherlock took his scarf and tied it around John's thigh and pushed John over.

"What now?" Asked Sherlock, he looked like he was about to cry.

"You have to put pressure to my stomach wound and we wait." Said John, taking hold of Sherlock's hand and putting it on his stomach. Sherlock kept his hand on John and pulled him into his arms.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I take a bullet for you? Because I didn't want you to get hurt." Said John into Sherlock's Shoulder.

"But why?" Asked Sherlock as his arms tightened around John.

"Because I...I"

"John?" Sherlock pulled John away from his body to see John had gone limp. He heard the sirens down the ally. He picked John up and started to run to the flashing lights.  
_____________________

John slowly opened his eyes and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Sherlock; his arms were folded under his head and he was facing John. John lifted his hand and petted Sherlock hair it was soft and thick. Sherlock opened his eyes to see John awake. Sherlock sat up and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What were you going to say back in the ally?" Asked Sherlock, taking John's hand in his.

"What do you think I was going to say?"

"I..love you too." Said Sherlock with a soft smile on his face.

"Come here." Said John as he reached up with his free hand to grab the tall mans neck. Sherlock lend down and brushed his lips against Johns. He smiled and kissed John full on the mouth, he felt Johns tongue on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to let that tongue in. it was a long awaited kiss for them both. Johns hands were in Sherlocks hair and Sherlocks were on Johns face and neck. They pulled out of the kiss to catch their breath; they looked at each other and laughed.

"Will you come with me next time that there is a case?"

"Yes. Always." Said John as he pulled Sherlock in for another kiss. After a few days John was able to leave the hospital and join Sherlock back at their flat.


End file.
